


James

by Petersgirl93



Category: The Grand Tour, Top Gear UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersgirl93/pseuds/Petersgirl93
Summary: I met my Car Enthusiast idol James May of Top Gear and Grand Tour fame and things panned out pretty damn well for me and James.





	1. Chapter 1

I thought it would never happen like this. I thought I’d never meet one of my idols and actually be committed to him/her. James May is one of my idols that actually if I’m being honest: one of the very few people that gets me sexually aroused. James does wonders to me. He makes me feel what a normal person would when someone has feelings for someone else.

Well one day I went to London for a vacation, where I ended up in a situation where I had no money, and a special someone that I didn’t recognize right away.

M’lady. You seem to not have money for this drink. May I purchase it for you. It’s on me.

Vaguely I recognize the voice. I turn around: it was my idol James May. Like why would he want to buy a lovely 24 year old, that isn’t very attractive according to today’s beauty standards. Like ever. But hey, it was James, I will take him up on his offer.

Ok, hey! You’re James May!

Yes, indeed, m’lady.  You seem like a special woman.

I didn’t realize that James was single as well as I am. I wasn’t really looking for a date at this point. Though I had a crush on James since I laid eyes on him on Top Gear. But I wouldn’t say no to any offer he would make. So he buys me the drink I wanted and we went off on talking about our interests for a little while. So a little like a date.

Your eyes are so blue James I just cannot resist them.

M’lady I am lost for words that you have complimented me.

So we keep on our cutesy date talk for over an hour. Then we were attempting to part ways, as it was getting late. James on the other hand had another special idea.

How about we go back to my place, sit down watch a movie. You seem like the type of woman that is into that. Oh I hope you do not turn down this offer. It would make my week if you said yes.

At this point I couldn’t say no. I was starting to get lustful of James myself, and cuddling time would end a perfect semi-first date with a man I loved so much, he doesn’t even realize it yet.

YES!

Very good, m’lady. Let’s go home.

We got into his Fiat Panda, my mind has wondered full time into fucking James. My panties have gotten a little damp; even though he hasn’t done much to warrant arousal. I looked at James as he looked at me. Every time we were at a stop we somehow held hands, it was a cute gesture from both of us. His hand was warm and rough; but I didn’t seem to mind or care, it felt good holding James’ hand. Once we were in his driveway, before we got out, James said to me:

You are so beautiful, I cannot stop but to wonder how I never met you sooner?

I giggled in the slightest. I knew his eyes were wondering into my low cut shirt I was wearing. I gave him the nod of approval to look even more. James leaned in for a kiss, he held my hands, saying:

Baby, I know this is cheesy but god damn you are the most brilliant work of the divine potter. Baby would you want me to kiss you?

I nodded in approval. Soon we knew are lips are locked and in a passionate moment. But we have to save up that heat for later if we want to fuck our brains out later, I knew that I wanted that to happen. So we got out of the car, James opened the door for me like a gentleman he is, and no sooner we both stepped foot into the door, James pushed me against a free wall, pursuing that lust he had in the car while kissing me passionately. He pushed my legs a little open just so his body can fit, while we were making out.

I need you James, honey

That was murmured in a sensual tone to be quite honest it felt so good saying that to someone you have a crush on.  He noted that he wants me to take off my shirt, and I happily obliged to that demand.

M’lady, you are so beautiful

As he was taking off my bra, and start giving details to my erect nipples. They needed release, and soon enough James held one of my bare breasts and was sucking my other. He moaned in sweet ecstasy. James was there fondling my breasts for a good ten minutes before tugging on my nice trousers. I took the trousers off, teasing James with my panties.

Beautiful, so so beautiful. Mind you taking them off so I can see your beautiful woman petals.

He moaned that out, and I complied with the request.

Mmm, baby girl nice petals, your juices are flowing. I think you are ready for my tongue.

James carefully eats me out, and first works at licking around my vagina. Then working his tongue up and around my labia. My pleasure is growing immensely. Then the best part where he sucked on my clit for what feels like an eternity; rotating between sucking on my most sensitive part, and licking it; I want to wait for James’ approval to come.

James’ I’m going to cum, I need to baby, please let me cum.

Baby girl, please come for me. I want your cum.

He huffed. He moaned as soon as I came for my pleasure. I’d never thought I’d have been eaten out by James Daniel May. The one that I want. Now by now he is so aroused I can see him struggle to stay in his trousers. I asked if I could take his pants off, and he nodded. When I unzipped his pants and freed his what I consider a massive cock. He had no excess skin, long, seven inches of pure James. So I slowly took James into my mouth. He is whimpering in pleasure at this point.

Ahhhhh… I’m gonna come baby girl. AHHHH….

He came. Then we decided to move over to the couch for better access and comfort while being penetrated. James has a way with feeling me all over, and making me feel like a genuine woman. Like I am his territory. So I urged James for a condom then he penetrated my sweet flesh petals like it’s nothing. The sound he made at that moment sounded euphoric. I imagined James as more of a silent pleaser, and making minimal sounds during sex. 20 minutes rolls by, after we both came for like the 3rd time in a row during this love making session, he decides to put his shirt on me to cover me up and to cuddle for a few moments.

Baby girl, will you be mine. I know that was probably the sex talking, but I must admit I have found the perfect missus for me; and that is you.

Aww, James I am very flattered

I know you have a crush on me, like you have idolized me even before meeting up in that shoddy pub I always frequent to find a girl like you.James, now you’re making me blush.

Baby I want you so much, I’d love to have you as my wife, I’m serious. I can sweep you off your feet, and provide for you for all of time permits. Give me a chance to love you unconditionally.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Part.

I accepted his proposal, we will make the arrangements to obtaining a legal residence visa for me in the UK. Like a dual citizenship, and same with James in the US. Even though the sex is talking, the next day I will go to the courts to see if I can obtain a 90 day resident visa so I can stay with hubby for a longer period of time.

Tomorrow comes and I have filed all the proper applications, with the help of hubby James; who was so excited to have me stay with him longer.

Well, y/n your application has been approved for the 90 days.

We cry in excitement. So James treats me to lunch at the restaurant we met at. Lunch is on me missus. I smiled. He’s definitely getting laid tonight. He also had some other things specially planned out for me tonight. (Like stargazing, holding hands at a lake, just some typical romantic things a normal couple like) So I ordered some pasta, and James ordered a pie. Typical for James. We also purchased wine to drink with our dinner. So about an hour after finishing up, we decide to sit near the lake beach together holding hands, just warming up together.

M’lady I am forever grateful for the time I am spending with you. I went out to the store yesterday. And you know how I had you measure your ring finger? Well baby girl,

He pulls out a fancy engagement ring. I know it’s only been a couple days. But he has captivated me in such a way, I couldn’t say no to his face. After all I love him too. So when the sun has set, we sat down in a cozy patch of grass to watch the stars. He brought a blanket in case if I got cold. He is so thoughtful like that. We look up at the stars. Then I look at him.

I truly adore you James, you have made me a happy woman. I am glad to be called your wife.

Before he says anything, I kiss him ever so sweetly. Then it became more passionate, with our tongues wrapped in each others mouths. I look at him, while tugging at his shirt. He undresses himself, then lays me down, pulling my shirt up to take it off.

Baby girl, under the stars I think it is fate, I think we should be in the most sensual, passionate ways.

He takes the rest of my clothing off, and he flicks my nipples to “wake” them up. I moaned in complete pleasure. He was still sort of on top of me, so I can feel how aroused he was getting.

Under the stars, with my wife, I couldn’t envision the most perfect setting.

Mmmm. Baby, let’s not speak, let’s make passionate love.

He complied. He started to suck my nipples and holding my other breast in his hand. He then pulls my skirt down to reveal I was wearing lace panties just for him. JUST FOR HIM. And HIS EYES ONLY. He caught me off guard by pulling my panties down and just eating me out. Circling my clit with his tongue, I was closer to the edge. But yet he has yet to pull his trousers off. I’m sure he’d let me have the pleasure to do such thing. As he continues to kiss my pubic mound and lick my clit, my sweet juices were flowing at a fast rate now. He has two fingers up my vagina as well.

Honey, I’m gonna come. Please let me come.

He nods in acceptance. I came, and so intense as waves come crashing down on my orgasm. So I sit up. He was kneeling, so I unbutton his trousers to find how hard he fucking is. Like my god I’ve never seen James this hard in the few days I was with him! I pull down his boxers to have his cock spring out like a windup toy. It was a beautiful sight. I took him fully in my mouth, to keep the rhythm I bobbed back and forth on his thick, yet long cock. I took his balls in my hands to gently massage him, knowing from an interview that he has super sensitive testicles. I wanted to caress them gently so. He, at this point was moaning my name in pleasure.  He was on the verge of orgasm as well. So I then took his balls into my mouth; and that’s when he came his sweet juices onto my face. To be honest, I really loved that with James.

Then full penetration was about to occur. He had laid me down onto the wet and cold grass, looking for approval. His eyes were glowing even though it was dark. He rolled on a condom and since I was super soaked from oral, he had no problem with penetrating my sensitive pussy. He gave me a few good thrusts in between hard/rough/fast, and gentle and slow to make me even more vulnerable. James, no surprise came hard, and before me; seconds later I had my second orgasm in about 10 minutes. So when we came down from our orgasmic high; we laid next to each other in the grass under the sky.Later on, we packed up to go home to our comfortable bed. Thinking about our future together. Mr. And Missus. I cannot believe he picked me out of every woman in the world. Our drive home was quiet, and not in an awkward way either, we know the moment we step foot in his house as a semi-married couple; it’s going to be a different atmosphere. Like more sexual things to come, and every day life.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

So morning comes, James gets a phone call, saying the US Embassy in the UK approved James’ dual citizenship. So he can finally meet my side of the family. I’m sure my family that raised me might not be as accepting: because he is around 30 years older than me, and so I am not sure how that’s going to go down. So we plan to take it nice and slow with the family. When my 90 days are up, we are going to travel back to the U.S. to meet my side. So I phone in my family in the meantime to let them know how my holiday is going.

Guess what, aunt? I’m with a lovely bloke. I’m staying another 60 days with him. As boyfriend and girlfriend.

What’s his name?

His name is James. I know you might not approve right away because he is in his 50s.   But, he has treated me so well. I’m in good hands.

My family took it better than anticipated, they are excited to meet him in 2 months. So I go tell James that my immediate family is expecting to meet you.

How lovely dear, I cannot wait.

So we plan our “vacation” back to my hometown, and have things to do there as well. Since it’ll be around Thanksgiving, we’d do a lot of fall things. And finally will have a major holiday meal with my family, and my hubby to be, well my hubby now. It would be very interesting. We also plan on trying for dual citizenship for me so it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle, minus health insurance issues we may face in the future.

So 30 days down the road, James and I are preparing for our 4 month adventure in the US. To visit family. We gather our essentials, get our flights booked. Have money to do stuff outside of our family’s home.  

Are you ready honey?

Just as ready as you are, James.

So we gather our luggage, and carry-on bags for our plane trip to Philadelphia. An 8 hour trip if there’s no delays. So we board our flight, James letting me sit closest to the window. Because it is calming for someone with moderate anxiety. 8 hours rolls on, we finally land at the airport. James had set up an Uber to take us to our destination. I am personally getting nervous, because what if they don’t accept the fact that James is older than me.

My family then greets us at the door by offering to help with luggage, and hugging me and shaking James’ hand. They finally get to see how real James is.

Hello

James said in that manner that made me fall for him the first time around.

It’s a pleasure to meet our close niece’s boyfriend. She calls you hubby though. Is that between you guys or is that a custom in the UK?

So James explained everything in detail and how he wanted to marry me.  They were over joyed that I found someone that genuinely cares for me. And reciprocal feelings for him. So we settle in, as they are preparing my favorite dinner, dirty rice, with sausage cut up into pieces. I’m glad they are making something I really enjoy to share with James. We all sit down at the dinner table to talk about our journey, and what it was like living with James for 90 days. Now that they will have to deal with me and James for 120 days, that’s going to be fun. Also the UK should get back to me within 60 days to let me know if I’m approved for a dual citizenship; which I hope occurs. James did put in the good word, and that I will be his wife; so that might also increase my chances of approval.

So later that night, we settle down in my room; trying not to make it obvious we were going to be passionate. I’m surprised that the first visit went exceptionally well. They praised James for his accomplishments, and didn’t care how old he was as long as he wasn’t hurting me and I was a legal age. Love is love. They just didn’t want to hear/see us having sex that’s all they have required us to do. But me and James came to the consensus that we weren’t going to be the obvious because it was weird having family hear on us.So we settle down, watch a movie, and cuddle. He starts tickling me. He knows I have a love/hate relationship with tickling, as long as it leads to sex I loved it. So he was touching all of my sensitive areas. He laid on top of me, grinding into my sweet spot. I sense myself being wet at this point so I let James take my clothing off in the heat of the moment. James then kisses me at my sensitive spots (my neck, my pussy, my hips) leaving little love marks by nibbling on the sensitive spots.

James I’d love it if you continue to do what you’re doing with my body. For me baby boy.

MMMM, m’lady I can do that for you.

James continues to be sensual with me, not losing focus of my eyes and my look of want.  James then slips his clothing off too, so the feel of us close together naked. I felt his erection and his pre-cum on my tummy. This is the James I have came to know and love. He kisses me with such passion, at this point everyone else is sleeping so they might not be able to hear us get passionate. But there was an awkward sense of this isn’t our home and others might be able to know when we are fucking our brains out. But that didn’t prevent James from fucking me so passionately. He was so nice being with me and my family. As if we were actually married.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4

So the next day, surprisingly is Thanksgiving, time to show James off some more. So I help prepare the dinner James sits back with my cousin’s fiancé confused about Football. He’s Brit so he wouldn’t have a clue about the No Fun League. So a few hours pass, and dinner is ready, I call James to the table, and I got him his food. So we all sit down at the table. My family is sort of enjoying James’ company. Like they asked about what he does for a living and he said that he presents The Grand Tour, and was formerly on Top Gear. So they’re in amazement that I found a celebrity to cling on to. James was unsure of the cranberry sauce, so he gives it to me, which I do not mind. We try to be cute, it was hard for us to be non-sexual around our family. But we had to. Our family caught on, and knew it was hard for us to not lust each other.

So my aunt and I went grocery shopping the next day in the crazy Black Friday events. I also wanted to pick up Christmas gifts for James. My cousin has James helping out around the house decorating for Christmas.

So what do you have planned for yourselves before you have to go back to the UK?

Well Jess has some cute winter things we wanted to try. She hasn’t told me that  much details yet.

So an hour later, I came back to see James helping with decorating. I smiled while putting groceries away. And the gift I have my aunt wrap for me right away because I didn’t want to have James find out. I got him some wine and went to the mall and got him a few things he might like. So later rolls around, everyone is settling down for the night. I can tell James was very bored. He wants me. He keeps on staring me down, like I want to fuck you.

Baby girl, I need you. I want to hold you close. I’m also cold as fuck. Please warm me up.

Okay honey, I will warm you up.

I turn on the heater, that’s going to take at least 1-2 hours to warm the room up. So I might make him warm in another way. Fucking. So I have stripped my clothing off of me, after I told him to cover his eyes for a naughty surprise. I told him to open his eyes, he captured the beauty of his wife naked; needing him.

James, I need you baby.

Cocking nora, you’re beautiful when you need me like this. Extra beautiful that is.

So I strip him of his clothing, touching his chest, feeling his breathing getting rapid; as I go in for a kiss. He kisses me before I get to him, he pulls me close. He wants me to straddle him so he can get hard. So I straddle him without penetration. I feel his pre-cum on my vagina. So I make sure he’s ready. I slipped his penis into my wet soaking woman petals. This time without a condom. Because we’ve talked about trying to have a baby. I’m riding his thick, long cock. He’s groaning in pleasure. Then James laid me down so he can penetrate me missionary. I love it when James is on top of me. It’s a dominance thing for me. He’s leaving little hickeys at my collarbone, and I start crying in immense pleasure.

Baby, I’m going to come. Come for me James. Please I want you to come for me.

He groans in a way I automatically cum. James does indeed come inside me in hopes we can get knocked on our first try.


End file.
